


pieces of the memories

by anobrains



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Riverdale, beronica, this is beyond angsty i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anobrains/pseuds/anobrains
Summary: veronica just can't figure out how to shake the memory of betty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time writing a fic since i was 12 & wrote harry styles fic so please bear with me!! all mistakes are my own & i would love any feedback/criticism anyone has to offer. sorry in advance for this being so angsty i was listening to all too well by taylor swift and it just happened. thank you so much for giving me a chance & reading this!! :)

Memories of her came flooding back at the most unexpected moments. Like when Veronica stops at a red light, and visions of road trips with Betty with their spontaneous kisses and tendency to get lost overwhelms her so much she doesn't even notice when the light turns green. Or when she passes their familiar booth in Pop's and her stomach twists because she can almost see Betty sitting there drinking her vanilla milkshake, laughing at some stupid joke Veronica made.

Veronica was convinced she was going crazy.

Not a day went by without thoughts of Betty clouding her mind. Memories hazing in and out, Betty's voice and laugh echoing in her head. Veronica was losing her confidence, her sense of self, her _mind_. Over a girl, a girl who she had fallen for so hard that it was starting to consume her. A girl who was once her best friend, who was once her girlfriend, who was now a stranger.

Veronica knew she was going crazy.

She loved Betty so much that it hurt to breathe, that it felt like her lungs were filling with water and she was slowly drowning, unable to stop it. She knew that now, now that Betty was gone. She was in love with her- she had always been in love with her, she would always _be_ in love with her. The acceptance of that fact seemed pointless now, but there was no denying it. Veronica was in love with Betty, and she didn't know how to turn it off.

The constant reminders of her didn't help. It seemed like everywhere Veronica turned she was faced with a memory of Betty, usually hit with it so hard it felt like a punch to the stomach. Like the first time she went to the drive-in after Betty, and had to leave halfway through because all she could think of was their first date and how they ended up kissing in the backseat. Or when she saw her maroon lipstick on her vanity and cried all her makeup off, because she remembered how Betty had bought it for her on a whim when she told her she had run out.

But mostly, it was the little things Veronica missed the most. It was the late night phone calls, both of them delirious and half asleep but refusing to hang up anyway. It was the study dates that never turned in to them studying. It was the way no one's eyes twinkled the way Betty's did when Veronica looked at them, the way no one laughed as hard as Betty did when Veronica made a joke. It was the way Betty used to call her stupid in that soft teasing voice that made Veronica's heart feel like it was going to implode. Most of all, it was the way Veronica once knew every thought in Betty's head and now didn't know her at all.

And even though she knew it was stupid, even though it went against absolutely everything she stood for, Veronica couldn't help but hold on to a sliver of hope. A sliver of hope that maybe, one day, things between them could work out. Because it was easier to hold on to false hope than face the fact that she may never be with Betty again, never _know_ Betty again. Veronica had grown so used to imagining her future with Betty that it made her stomach ache to think of life without her.

She had to be realistic. She knew she had to be, knew she needed to face the facts. There was nothing between her and Betty anymore. It was over, they were done, there was no going back. The sooner she accepted that, the better off she was.

But deep down Veronica knew that she would never get over Betty, not fully. She could move on, she could date someone new, she could move away from Riverdale and never look back. But there was no erasing the mark Betty left on her. Betty was more than just her girlfriend, she was her best friend, and Veronica knew that no matter what she would always love her.

And that's why, even though Betty wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore, even though they hadn't talked in months, Veronica still held on to that small shred of hope. Because yes, love was unpredictable and crazy and completely unexpected, but could it really be that cruel?


End file.
